1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to acid halide functional materials obtained by the reaction of a hydroxyl-containing material with an acid halides which has di- or multi- halide functionality. More particularly, this invention relates to acid halide functional materials and compositions containing the same which can be employed in the preparation of nylon block polymers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Polymers containing polyamide segments and segments of another material have been disclosed in the art and are herein referred to as "nylon block polymers". A combination of polyamide segments and segments of another polymeric material allows for the obtaining of block polymers with unique combinations of properties. The properties can be varied by varying the polyamide and/or other polymeric segments in the block polymer. Such block polymers have been found particularly suitable for use as fibers, fabrics, films and molding resins.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,031,164, issued June 21, 1977, and 4,223,112, issued Sept. 16, 1980, both to Hedrick and Gabbert, there are taught nylon block polymers containing nylon segments derived from lactam monomers and other polymeric blocks derived from polyols. Polyacyl lactams provide linkages for blocks in the nylon block polymers taught in Hedrick and Gabbert. Molded articles having a unique combination of properties can be made from the nylon block polymers taught therein.
It is taught in the aforementioned Hedrick and Gabbert patents that the preparation of the block polymers taught therein involves mixing together lactam monomer, polyol, lactam polymerization catalyst and the polyacyl lactam. The process described in the above referred to Hedrick and Gabbert patents for making nylon block copolymers typically results in the formation of some polyamide homolog due to the polyacyl lactams which are acyllactam containing materials, as defined hereinafter, reacting solely with lactam monomer. It is preferable to minimize any homolog since it generally causes detrimental effects such as the reduction of molding impact properties of the nylon block copolymer. The catalytic process for imide-alcohol condensation taught by Hedrick and Gabbert in U.S. Pat. No. Re 30,371, reissued Aug. 12, 1980, can be employed in the preparation of the Hedrick and Gabbert nylon block polymers. It should be noted that by this process, the reaction paths shown in columns 3 and 4 of U.S. Pat. No. 2,682,526 issued June 29, 1954, to Flory occur, thus resulting in the preparation of multiple acyllactam functional material (hereinafter defined) species. Furthermore, reacting a polyol and polyacyl lactam in accordance with this process results in a mixture containing residual catalyst that should be removed or inactivated to reduce the potential difficulties in any subsequent preparation of nylon block copolymer moldings from said mixture.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,657,385, issued Apr. 18, 1972 to Matzner et al, there are disclosed block polymers prepared from lactam monomer and polyarylene polyethers by anionically polymerizing the lactam monomer with a catalyst-initiator system which comprises, as the initiator or activator, one or more of certain polyarylene polyethers. The particular polyarylene polyether initiators disclosed as useful have terminal groups selected from various specified groups.
Alternative methods for the preparation of nylon block polymers, for example, of the type taught in the aforementioned Hedrick and Gabbert patents, would be of interest to those skilled in the art and is an object of the present invention. Another object of this invention is to provide new materials useful as intermediates in the preparation of nylon block polymers. These and other objects will become apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention.